Harry Potter High
by MoistWetDamp
Summary: It's Draco's first day at a new school and nothing is going right. Will he and the bully, Harry, reconcile? What about that schockingly attractive boy with the white eyes?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco's POV

"Calm down, Draco" I said to myself as I paced my bedroom. It was about 7am and I had to be at my new school at 8. I was terrified. I had hurriedly got dressed and showered and I was wearing a white v neck shirt with a denim jacket open on top, a pair of dark blue jeans and red sneakers. My bag was packed with books and pencils that I had bought the previous day.

"Hurry up Draco!" I heard the familiar voice of my mother from downstairs.  
"Coming!" I yelled back and grabbed my bag and ran out of my room and down the stairs. My dad was sat at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee ("gross" I thought to myself) and a newspaper. "Bye, Dad!" I said as I walked out of the front door. He looked up from his newspaper and peered over his glasses.  
"Bye, Draco"

When I got to school, there was still 10 minutes until the bell would ring so I walked over to a bench and took out my book.  
"Haha, look at that nerd!" came a voice, suddenly my book was thrown form my hands  
"Hey!" I said instinctively "What's your problem?" I looked up and saw a group of boys, all looked like they were in my year.

"Who do you think you are?" said the tough one at the front, he looked like the leader. He was wearing a red and white jacket and ocean blue jeans. I couldn't help but look into his jungle green eyes. His dark black hair seemed to be covering some sort of scar on his forehead.  
"I'm Draco" I said timidly "Can I have my book back please?" The bully laughed and threw my book on the floor  
"Come on guys" he said, looking around at his gang "Let's beat up this nerd" I backed away slowly.

Suddenly the bell rung and it was time for everyone's first lesson. The bully and his posse ran off to their lessons. "Saved by the bell" I thought to myself and picked up my book and ran to my locker to pick up my books and went to my first lesson.

I was late, typical for my first day, and sat in the back next to a guy who smiled at me as I walked in. He seemed to be doodling something in his notebook, but closed it quickly before I could make it out. His hair was unusually white, as were his eyes. I couldn't look away until he made eye contact and grinned widely.  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer" he whispered to me. I blushed profusely and carried on making my notes.

* * *

AN - thanks for reading, friends! :* i hope you enjoy! - Moist


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco's POV

The bell went for lunch and I quickly threw everything into my bag.  
"Hey" said the boy who was sat next to me. "Wanna grab some lunch?"  
"Urm, sure" I responded. I had never been asked to lunch before. We walked out of the class together and into the cafeteria.  
"I'm Cadwalder, by the way" said the boy, and extended his hand. "You can call me Cad" I shook it and said.  
"I'm Draco" I grabbed a tray and lined up waiting for the food. The diner lady slapped something gooey onto my plate and I went to sit at a table. Cad came to join me.

"There are a few things you need to know about this school" He said, digging into his food immediately. I stared, wondering how he could eat whatever the greenish gooey food was.  
"Firstly, it's divided into cliques" He carried on, after pausing to eat. "Over there you have the jocks" He pointed with his head to where a group of boys in red and white jackets sat, pounding the table and chanting some anthem that I didn't recognise. I saw the boy who had thrown my book on the floor was sat at that table.  
"The main jock is Harry, Harry Potter" He looked at me as if I should recognise the name. I stared at him blankly "You know! The guy who this school is named after!"  
"Of course!" I said, feeling stupid. "Harry Potter High! Makes sense"  
"Yeah, he thinks he's so much better that everyone else, just because this school was named after him"  
"Why was it named after him?"  
"Because he defeated some big evil when he was a baby"  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
"Don't ask." Cad continued.

"Over there, is the cheerleader table" He said, pointing to the table next to the jocks. This table was full of girls wearing red and gold cheerleader outfits. Two, in particular looked to be in charge of the pack.  
"The head cheerleaders are Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, the two meanest girls in school" I looked over and saw a blonde haired girl and a brown haired girl laughing and gossiping to each other. "Ginny is dating Harry, so they are always together"

Cad took another scoop of his goopy food and pointed to a few other tables and named them but I had caught his eyes, his luminous plain white eyes. They were hypnotising. He felt oddly connected to Cad as if there was a physical string connecting them together.

I suddenly noticed that he was staring at me as well, his face perplexed. "Sorry?" I said.  
He grinned and said "I asked you if you wanted to go outside. I've finished now"  
"Oh yeah sure" I said, feeling embarrassed. We walked towards the door and I dumped my food goop into the bin.

We got outside and found a bench to sit on. We sat down. The bench was small so my elbow was touching his, it was unusually cold.  
"Can I ask you a questuin?" asked Cad, suddenly very serious. I looked over at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes. His beautiful white eyes like snow on a winter morning, innocent yet something dark was hiding behind them.  
"Erm, sure." I replied, scared as to what he would ask me.  
"Would it be crazy if I kissed you right now?"  
"Yes" I replied.  
"Can I do it anyway" He licked his lips a little bit.  
I thought for a bit. I hadn't ever kissed a guy before.  
"Sure" I said. He quickly moved in closer. A sudden _panic_ saored through me. What if someone saw? His lips touched mine and the fear was gone. I was filled with a sudden delight like a child who was looking out of his window after it just snowed. His lips felt cold like a sheet of ice rubbing against me. **Suddenly** , a hand sized part of my body felt frozen. I then realized that Cad had put his hand under my shirt and onto my side.

He pulled back quickly. The moment only lasted a few miliseconds, but it felt like hours. I never wanted to leave that moment.  
"Wow" he said "You can kiss!" He sounded surprised.  
"Don't sound surprised!" I said, loudly at him.

Suddenly, the bell rang.  
"What lesson do you have now?" asked Cad.  
"Urm, Physics, I think" I replied.  
"Oh cool! So do I!" he sounded excited now "Let's walk together."

We walked slowly to the classroom, our hands purposely bumping into one another.

* * *

 **A/N THANKS FOR WAITING GUYS! i needed it to be perfect for my fans :* love you 3 - Moist**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco's POV

It was the next Saturday and I was lying in bed, shirtless and wearing some pyjama bottoms, missing Cad. We had spent the entire week together and had become very close friends. We had all the same classes together and sat next to each other in all of them.

He had introduced me to his friends. Katnitch and Peter. They were both dating and always sitting on each other's laps. Kat had long brown hair and wore it in a long plait to the side and Peter had short spiky blond hair. They were both super good at PE, whereas me and Cad always lagged behind and walked and talked. Sometimes about serious topics, sometimes not.

My mum knocked on my door.  
"Come in" I said. The door opened, it was my mum.  
"You have friends at the door, Draco." She was wearing a white apron with stains all over it over her red dress. She sounded happy and was holding a towel in her hand.

I went downstairs and saw Cad, Kat and Peter all sitting on the sofa eating cookies, there was a plate on the coffee table, there were only crumbs left. They all looked up guiltily.  
"These are lovely cookies, Mrs Malfoy" Cad said, crumbs falling out of his mouth.  
"Yeah they are" agreed Kat and Peter. My mum laughed a hearty laugh and said:  
"Haha it's okay they were made for eating"

Cad, Kat and Peter got up quickly and said "Come on let's go to Jake's Ice Cream Shack"  
"Okay" I said, and we walked out the door.

On the way to the ice cream shack, we ran into Harry Potter and his gang. Ginny was hanging off his arm like a monkey on a branch.  
"Look who we have here!" said the big boy. I turned around. It was Harry.  
"What do you want?" said Cad, standing in front of me.  
"Oh I just want to talk to your little boyfriend"  
"He's not my boyfriend, Harry…." I said. Cad looked offended, as if I had just called him a butthead.  
"Oh also, Cadwalder, Dad said he wants you to help around the shop now" Harry said, Cad quickly ran over to him and hit him on the arm, like a brother would.  
"Shut up, doofbag" Harry laughed at the pathetic attempt of Cad's insult.

Harry's gang left and they continued on in an awkward silence, when suddenly I asked:  
"So…"  
"Yes! Okay! He's my brother! Let it go!" screamed Cad. We got to the Shack and ordered ice cream. Me and Cad shared a chocolate ice cream, like always, even though he wasn't talking to me. Kat and Peter had separate ice creams because they didn't like the same flavour. They were whispering softly to each other. I thought that I should take my chance to question Cad about his outburst.

"Hey, Cad" I said in a soft tone. He looked up at me quickly.  
"Hey, Draco" he said, cheerily.  
"What was that about Harry being your brother?" Cad's tone quickly changed.  
"Okay listen, it's a long story so we need another ice cream" He got up and got another two chocolate ice creams.

"It goes back a long, long time. There was a powerful wizard called Dr Smee. He married the love of his life Captain Hook, she was the captain of a boat. They met when Hook's boat crashed into the island that Dr Smee's medical practice was. Smee patched her and her boat up with magic, but not before they fell madly in love with each other. Hook taught Smee how to love for the first time.

"They lived together a long time and Hook eventually got pregnant. They had a beautiful son called Sorting Hat. However, a few months later, the town they lived in was ambushed by thieves so Hook, Smee and Hat had to sail away. They eventually found a castle called Hogwarts and they got jobs there. However, Hat turned evil and started torturing the children and even killed the headmaster.

"Thankfully, a hero called Harry Potter came and defeated the Sorting Hat and saved the day. However, the parents of Hat returned a while ago and had this huge fight with Harry. They cast this spell on him which went wrong, somehow, and gave all the evil powers and spells to me, because I'm his twin brother."

I was in awe, that was a hell of a story.  
"Wow!" I said "That's a hell of a story!"  
"It's not just a story" He said, his face serious "It really happened."

* * *

AN: For people who havent read Hogwarts and Mermaids yet, I highly suggest you do so now because this is the sequal ;) or should i say smeequel ;) - Moist 3


	4. Chapter 4

The moon was high on the horizon, glaring down at the world with its sinistar stare. The figure moved closer to the fire.

"Are you awake?" they said. Silence. "I said, are you awake?"

"I am now, you asshole!" said another figure laying on the ground.

"Good." said the first figure. "I can't sleep."

"Moist, please just try, we need to have a good rest for tomorrow!"

"But I can't, Wet!" Wet moved closer to put their finger on Moist's lips.

"Shhh" they said "You're going to wake up, Damp" They both looked over at a third figure laying in the grass, next to the fire. Her blue hair flayed out on the floor next to her. Her hands underneath her head, using them as a pillow. Moist and Wet both smiled at each other.

"Okay, Wet" whispered Moist "I'll try and sleep again"

"Good" Wet left Moist's side and slumped back onto the floor and fell asleep as soon as their head hit the floor.

Moist looked up at the sky. He always had trouble sleeping, especially since that night. Flashbacks of the sorting hat and Dumbledore flashed in his mind. He stared at the moon and wished for dreams. His eyes closed and he was asleep.

Draco's POV

It was the next day, and I was sitting in the living room, reading, with the television on in the background. Cad was sitting next to me, watching some show about planets or whatever. He was spending a lot of time around my house. I enjoyed it. I enjoyed sitting in the silence, reading and listening to him breath and gasp at tense moments in the show. It was almost like we were boyfriends. Almost. Not quite.

"Hey, Draco!" my mother called from the kitchen. Both Cad and I jumped a little, we were both so entranced by our passtimes.

"Yes mum?" I yelled back.

"My friends are here now" She said. Oh yeah! I had forgotten that my mum had her coffee day with her friends today.

"Okay then" I said, getting up from the sofa. "Let's go for a walk."

"Sure!" said Cad. "We can get some ice cream." I looked outside, the sun was shining and there was not a cloud to be seen.

"Let's go!" I turned around and caught Cad staring at me. He paused a little bit too long.

"Sounds good!"

Ding! The familiar sound of the bell of the door to the ice cream shop. We walked over to the counter. There was no one there. We stood waiting for a while, until someone walked out of the store room.

"Sorry for the wait" He said, "What can I get you?" His hair was bright purple and he seemed to be wearing a purple shirt and jeans under his uniform.

"One chocolate and one strawberry please." said Cad.

"Coming right up" said the guy, still looking at me. He turned around and started getting our ice creams ready.

"He's kinda weird, right?" I whispered to Cad.

"Yeah" Cad whispered back, frowning. "Let's just get our ice creams and leave."

The guy came back with our ice creams, a devilish grin on his face. "Here you go" he said.

"Thank you" Cad said politely, with a shiver to his voice. We turned around and were shocked by a figure. A figure with green hair and shirt and jeans underneath their uniform.

"Hello!" they said, their voice echoey.

"I'm sorry" said Cad, grabbing onto my hand and leading me out. We bumped into yet another figure. This one had blue hair and clothes.

"Oh, I'm sorry" said the figure. Her voice was soft and warming. Cad shoved her out of the way and we raced out the door.

Once we reached safety, Cad laughed hysterically. I was shocked.

"Cad, why are you laughing?" I asked.

"I don't know" he said, laughing. He looked up at me, tears in his eyes. His smile thinned. That's when I realised we were still holding hands. I looked down awkwardly and felt his hand squeeze mine. Before I knew it we were kissing. His lips tasted sweet. It was not what I had expected my first kiss to be. I could smell him, he smelt of a mixture of cinnamon and sweat. It felt like heaven. I never wanted to leave this moment. I felt my ice cream drop to the floor as I wrapped my arms around Cad's neck. He dropped his ice cream and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him to hold myself up. We stopped kissing to catch our breath.

"Wow" I said, catching my breath, not really believing that it happened. Cad just smiled his adorable smile and said.

"I have wanted to do that for so long." I laughed and jumped down. I let go of him and said "Catch me if you can!" a flurry of excitement and childish wonder struck me. I ran and ran. We were in the park and trees surrounded us. I ran up to one of the trees and looked around. Cad was still far enough behind me that I could make it up this tree. I leapt and climbed and scratched myself on the branches, but I made it up. I knew that Cad had seen me climb this tree. I could hear his laughter from just below me. I was sweating profously and threw my shirt off and threw it off the tree, hitting Cad in the head. He looked up.

"Oi!" He said, laughing. "What was that for?"

"It's super hot up here!" I shouted, panting.

"I'm coming up, make some room" I shuffled back on the branch I was sat on. Cad was quick as he got up the tree. His hands grabbing onto to me as he climbed.

"Hey there" He said, out of breath, as he reached my branch.

"Hey" I said, chuckling slightly. He leaned over and kissed me again, grabbing my face with his hands. He suddenly let go and stopped, he looked down sheepishly.

"I...I'm sorry" He said, not looking me in the eye "I can't help it sometimes."

"Cad, it's okay" I said, lifting his head up with my finger to look him in the eye. "I..." I paused. I had almost said 'I love you'. Wow, I was easy! All he did was kiss me. That doesn't mean...

"I love you, Draco." Said Cad, derailling my train of thought. I kissed him this time. He held me face gently in his hands. He lowered his hands down my neck, shoulders, the side of my chest. I could feel myself enjoying his touch. A little too much. He put his hands under my thighs and lifted me up on top of him. I could feel his leg under my ass. Was that his leg? No. It wasn't

I stopped kissing him. "Cad" I whispered. "Do you have a boner?" His face lit up cherry red.

"M...Maybe" he stuttered. I laughed and kissed him on the neck. I could him moaning. I could feel my own boner growing and growing the more I kissed him.

"Draco" He whispered, looking into my eyes. "Do you have a boner?" He chuckled. He put his hand onto my boner and I shivered. No one had touched me there before.

"It's okay" Cad's whispered voice made me feel insanely in love with him. I kissed him on the lips, hard. I felt his hands undo my zipper and take off my jeans. My bare ass could feel his bare boner. I instantly wanted him inside me.

"I want you inside me, Cad" I whispered. So he did.

He moved my hand onto his boner and I felt it, bulging and long. I moved it into my ass and I lowered myself onto it, all the while looking into Cad's beautiful eyes. He moaned and held me close to him. I could feel his bare chest on mine and his heavy breathing in my ear. He was all I wanted in that moment. We fucked for what felt like ages. Ages of heaven, ages of love and lust. Ages of Cad. This was all I had wanted. Cad was all I ever wanted.

In the distance, three figures were watching. Moist, Wet and Damp, still in their ice cream shop uniforms, were standing in a line, looking up at the tree, seeing different pieces of clothing fall down.

"Well" said Moist "I mean, that's pretty hot!"

"Moist!" said Damp "We should not be watching this!"

"But Damp, look!" responded Moist, gesturing towards the tree, the only thing to see were Draco's legs wrapped around the tree.

"Guys!" yelled Wet. "At least their safe, okay? We can go now" Wet turned around and started walking away. Moist and Damp lagging behind on either side of Wet.

* * *

 **A/N - sorry for the delay! hope u enjoy bbys! 3 - moist**


	5. Chapter 5

One Year Later.

Cad's POV.

I awake to the sounds of birds tweeting in the trees. I sit up and stretch my legs over the bed. I feel a yawn coming but I stifle it. Draco always complained about my loud yawning and I don't want to wake him up. I glance down at the bed to see Draco's naked body, his private area covered by the blanket. His blonde hair was strewn on the pillow underneath his head, his mouth open and drooling on the sheets. I loved him so much.

I slowly got off the bed and put on my jeans. I was meeting up with the doctor today. I glanced down at my watch and noticed the time. 9:30. It was a Saturday so Kat and Peter would be here at 10. I had half an hour.

"What do you mean?!" I yelled. Dr Smee put his finger on his lips and shushed me. We were at the back of the school near gym. We were hidden but not so much that no one couldn't see us.  
"I mean exactly what I said, Cad" Dr Smee said calmly.  
"But how could you have lost them?!" I yelled again, ignoring Dr Smee's finger. "We've had them imprisoned for almost a year! How could you lose them?"  
"Moist, Wet and Damp are very….sneaky." I stood still, shocked at what I was hearing. All I could think about was getting back to Draco. I looked at my watch. 9:45.  
"Look, I need to get back." I said calmly, running my fingers through my white hair. "Just find them as soon as you can!" The short, tubby man whirled around, his white lab coat flayling behind him as he rushed off.

I walked back home to find Kat and Peter waiting outside my house.  
"What are you guys doing out here?" I asked them, getting my key out of my pocket. "Draco is just inside."  
"We knocked but no one answered" Kat replied, I frowned to myself. How odd. Is he still asleep?  
I opened the door suspiciously. The three of us entered. I more carefully than the other two who were joking about yeast or something.  
"Draco!" I called out. No reply. "Draco?!" I was getting nervous now. I went upstairs to my bedroom. I opened the door and saw an empty bed with the sheets thrown to the floor and the window wide open, the wind blowing the curtains. I ran downstairs frantically. Harry was sat in the living room with Kat and Peter.  
"Draco's gone!" I yelled.

Draco's POV

The three people had taken me from Cad's room and had thrown me into a car. I assumed it was a car but really I had no idea. I'd had a bag thrown over my head and my hands tied. One of the people kept saying "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" I refused to speak. I was slightly bitter at these new strangers.

Once the car stopped they took me out and led me somewhere. They sat me down and yanked the bag off my head. A light was shining in my eyes and it took me a while to get used the new surroundings. I was sat on a metal chair in front of a metal table. A single lightbulb hung on the ceiling. In front of me there were three people. One was wearing a blue suit and was playing with her hair. Another was wearing a purple suit; he had his arms crossed and was standing in the corner. The third person was wearing a green suit and had their hands on the table looking at me menacingly.  
"Where is he?" said the one in the green suit. I looked at them, confused.  
"Come on, Wet, he clearly doesn't know" said the one in the purple suit. Wet glared the one in the purple suit.  
"Shut up, Moist" they said "Draco has to know where Cad is!"  
"Cad?" I said unwillingly. All three of them looked at me  
"Ah! He talks!" said the one in the blue suit and started jumping up and down excitedly.  
"Where's Cad?" asked Wet.  
"I don't know, he was in bed with me last night" Wet slammed their hands on the table.  
"Tell me where he is, god damnit!"  
"Wet! Calm down!" said Moist, walking over to Wet and putting his hand on them. "We'll find that son of a bitch eventually. Why don't we take a break? Damp, take Draco to his living quarters."  
"Sure thing" said Damp walking over to me.

She lifted me up by the arm and took me outside. There were lots of corridors we went down till we arrived at my room.  
"Who are you people?" I asked Damp.  
"We are Moist, Wet and Damp and that's all I'm legally allowed to tell you."  
"What does that mean?" The more questions I had answered the more questions came up.  
"Okay look" Damp whispered close to me. "I'm not allowed to tell you this but you're not really important so it doesn't really matter. Moist, Wet and I are assassins. We were hired to take out a number of people in this town. Now, I'm not allowed to say who but…"  
"Is one of them Cad?" I interrupted.  
"Yes" Damp replied, a little too quickly. "He's bamboozled you into thinking he's a nice guy."  
"Who hired you to kill him?" I asked, already plotting my revenge.  
"Ooh now that I reaaaally can't tell you" Damp said, closing the door to my room behind me and locking it.  
"Hey! Wait! You haven't even untied my hands yet!" I yelled after her, but it was too late, she was gone.

I looked around the dank room. A single bed was in the corner next to a table and a small candle. How I was supposed to light it I had no idea. I walked over to the bed and lied down. I closed my eyes and dreamed a mixed dream of Cad and Harry.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope ur enjoying this fanfic ;) get redy 4 some good ol fashioned drarry soooon ;)) - Moist**_


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up on an uncomfortable bed, I mean, there wasn't even a sheet on it! It was just a creaky old mattress with weird stains on it.

But I didn't have much of a choice because Moist, Wet and Damp weren't letting me leave.

I got up and Moist was in my room. He was sitting on the table because there was no chair. I noticed the that candle was light.

"Oh good you're awake" Moist chuckled, taking a sip from a cup.

"Did you light the candle?" I asked, looking at the lit candle.

"No" Moist said. "That was you. You're psychic Draco. Once we finish our mission were going to take you to a facility to teach you how to control your psychic powers. Me Damp and Wet areteachers there" he explained.

"What?" I gasped, it was a lot of information to take in.

I picked up a spoon, I was going to test these so called 'psychic abilities'. The spoon bent when I told it to telepathically and I thought I was going to faint.

"See?" Moist cackled "You are psycic. Just like me Wet and Damp."

"Are you guys psycic?"

"Sometimes."

"What do you mean?" I looked at him suspiciously.

Moist winked at me and then was surrounded by purple smoke. When the smoke cleared he was a cat.

I gasped, what a cute cat! Moist turned back into a human and suddenly he looked way sexier than before.

"Damp can fly and Wet has mind control abilities." Moist looked back into his memories and giggled. "It helped us remove some... unwanted characters a long time ago."

Okay now I'm kind of afraid. Althought they did say they were assissins.

"We're mermaids too." Damp smiled as she came in through the door. "Remember when we had to collect all those ingredients for the potion?"

"Haha yeah." Moist wiped a pretend tear away, "And that hot teacher."

I saw a necklace on Moist's neck and I asked "what's that?"

"oh this?" Moist showed me the rusty nail on a chain, and suddenly he looked sad, "It's just a memory from another time young Draco."

"Oh. Where's wet?" I suddenly realized the green third of the trio was missing.

"Oh Wet's out getting us pizza and should be back in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

Suddenly Wet burst into the room carrying a pizza box, "Hey guys!"

Moist opened the box and all of them began to eat the pizza and I was hungry so I did as well.

"Mmm pepperoni my favourite!"

Damp looked unhappy.

"So." Wet said. "To sum things up, a really long time ago some stuff went down with this evil guy called Captain Hook and we took him out, his son came after us to avenge and his name is Dr Smee. Captain Hook is cousins with Voldemort and Voldemort is Cadwalder and Harry Potters dad, so that makes Cadwalder and Harry cousins with Dr Smee."

I inhaled my pizza and thought about what was being said at this moment

"Ok." I said. "But why are you going to kill Cad? He hasn't done anything wrong, it's his twin you should be after."

The trio shared a look.

"About that... " Damp said slowly.

"Cadwalder is evil" Said Moist.

"What?" I gasped.

"Haven't you ever wondered why he was so pale? When they were babies Voldemort put a curse on them that killed him. The curse made all of the goodness and colour in him go into Harry, making Cadwalder empty apart from jealousy. Haven't you ever wondered why Cadwalder wanted to be friends with you?"

"Why?" I asked scared, how could Cad have done this to me?

"It's because Harry fell in love with you at first sight. He knew his brother would try and steal you if he liked you so he had to pretend to be mean so that Cadwalder wouldn't try to take you from him, but Cadwalder saw through it anyway." Moist said sadly.

"What?" I began to cry... Harry was in love with me? He was trying to protect me? "I don't understand."

"Yeah its pretty confusing" Damp said "But it makes sense that Harry was the one to put the hit on Cadwalder and the rest of them."

"WHAT?" I began to sob.

Wet hugged me reassuringly "shhhhhhhh it'll be okay shhh."

I sobbed into their shoulder as my brain began to understand.

"It's funny that they don't remember anything" Moist said "You are all reincarnated from the old battle, except from us."

"What?"

"That's classified information" Damp said to Moist angrily.

"Okay" Wet stood up "We have to go get our target today. Damp, Moist come on" Then they said to me "Stay here, its for your own protection."

The three of them picked up guns and left the room leaving me alone with my thoughts. They locked the door.

Wait! I thought. I have psychic powers!

I tested them and the door unlocked.

I gasped.

* * *

 **Hello! Moist here!**

 **Haha no I'm not, I'm Wet and I'm a guest writer today, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **please review xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

The door had unlocked! I was free! Time to go see Harry.

I walked out the door and went down the corridor. I didn't recognise where I was so I just kept walking in hopes that I could find a way out. I walked into a room and stopped, schocked. The room was completely red. There was machines all over the place with wires and chairs and all sorts of sharp instruments. It was a torture room. I ran out quickly and closed the door behind me. I ran down another corridor and saw three rooms. The doors had a name on each one. "Moist", "Wet" and "Damp". I entered Moist's room and saw a small photo on the bedside table. It was a photo of Moist, Wet and Damp all standing outside a large castle. They were all smiling and they looked a lot younger. The castle had the words "Hogwarts" on the top of it.

Why was that name so familier? There was no way he could recognise it, right? Nevermind, I thought. I had to find a way out, quickly. I ran out the room and down another corridor. Finally I found a ladder going up and what looked like sunlight coming from the hole in the ceiling.  
"Yes!" I said to myself. I climbed up the ladder and out onto the grass. I looked around. I was just outside of town! I knew exactly how to get back home, to Harry! I ran and ran all the way back.

When I reached town I walked to Harry and Cad's house, hoping that Cad wasn't home.  
DING DONG. The doorbell rang and my heart was in my tongue. I was so nervous. Harry answered the door and relief struck me. I instantly wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I felt him body tense up, and then relax as he fell into my kiss. It was incredible. His hands came up and ran through my hair. I pulled off him slowly, the reality hitting me suddenly.  
"Wow, urm, hello" Harry said, laughing.  
"Hello" I said, "We need to get out of here."  
"What? Why?" Harry said frowning.  
"Cad is evil and he's coming to kill you."  
"Oh my." I took his hand and dragged him out of his house and headed towards the least likely place Cad would think to look. The school.

When we got there I realised how big of a mistake I had made. Moist, Wet and Damp were stood outside the school. They all turned around when they heard me coming up.  
"What are you doing here?!" They all yelled in onion.  
"I thought this would be a safe place to put Harry" I said, uncomfortable.  
"Well you were wrong!" Said Moist.  
"So wrong!" Said Wet.  
"Cad is in there!" Said Damp.  
"What?!" Harry and I said. I realised I was still holding his hand. I didn't leg to.

"I guess we don't have a choice but to take you with us" said Wet, rolling their eyes.  
We all entered the building slowly, watching out for any traps. We entered the gym and saw a giant cylinder of liquid, it was bubbling. I looked above the liquid and gasped.  
"Guys look!" I said, pointing. It was Harry, hanging from his arms. His eyes were closed but he still looked alive.  
"But wait" Moist said,  
"That means," Wet said,  
"Who's that?" Damp said, pointing at the Harry that was holding my hand. That Harry starting smiling, very slowly. I tried to let go of his hand, but he gripped tighter. His skin got paler, his hair got paler, his eyes lost the iris. It was Cadwalder!  
"No!" I yelled. Tears streaming down my face. "What have you done?"  
"Haha!" Cad laughed evilly, "This is all part of my plan!"  
"Let go of me!" I screamed. I tugged and tugged, but his grip was vicelike.  
Moist, Wet and Damp charged and him but he leapt into the sky taking me up with him.  
"Oh no!" Moist, Wet and Damp said together. They all looked at each other, with a familiar look.  
"Let me go!" I said.  
"Draco, if I let you go you will die."  
"I would rather die that be near you!"  
"Okay" Cad let me go and I fell, it felt like a long time. But suddenly Moist, Wet and Damp all screamed something and suddenly I was suspended and lowered carefully back to the floor. I looked over at them. They were each holding…..sticks? No, they were wands!  
"You know magic!" I said.  
"Yes" they all said in unison again.  
I gasped in shock! They were wizards!

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

 ** _I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! THE LAST CHAPTER IS COMING UP1! or is it? ;)))))) - moist_**


	8. Chapter 8

They were wizards! But I had no time to think about that, Cad had floated over to Harry and was about to drop him into the vat! I couldn't let that happen.

"Cad! No!" I screamed  
"What?" He questioned.  
"Leave him alone!" I roared. My heart was beating so fast. I couldn't let Harry die. Not after everything he had done for me. He loved him but sacrificed his love because he knew his brother, Cad, would come after me if he knew.  
"No!" Cad cackled evilly. "Harry will die!" I looked round the room frantically trying to find something to use against Cad. There was nothing. Nothing at all. This was it! I was doomed and Harry would die.

Moist, Wet and Damp were all huddled up, thinking up a plan. They walked over to me and told me that I needed to use my magic.  
"But I don't have magic" Draco started but then he remembered. "Oh wait, yeah I do duh." I walked closer to Cad.  
"Let Harry go! Or I will use my magic on you!"  
"Haha!" Cad laughed. "I'd like to see you try!"  
I tried to use my magic but I couldn't rmemeber how to do it.  
"Haha" Cad laughed again "What a pathetic excuse for a wizard!" He casually flicked his wrist and slit the rope that was holding Harry up!

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed. Suddenly Harry was suspended in the air. I used magic to hold him up! Moist, Wet and Damp ran over to the vat and pushed it over, spilling liquid all over the floor. I slowly lowered Harry to the floor.  
"WHAT?!" Cad was screaming. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! HOW COULD YOU RUIN MY PLAN! HARRY NEED TO DIE!"  
He came running towards us but Moist, Wet and Damp puched him back.  
"YOU INCREDULOUS DUNCES!" He yealled as he ran out of the gym. "I WILL BE BACK!"

Moist, Wet, Damp and Draco all hugged and cheered.  
"Oh by the way" Moist said.  
"Moist, Wet and Damp are our undercover names" Wet said.  
"Our real names are Mal, Wes and Del" Damp said.  
"Cool" I said as we all walked out.

However, I didn't notice someone in the back of the gym. Someone who had been standing there the whole time. Dr Smee was trembling with rage. His fists were shaking and his surgical mask was vibrating over his face. A hand landed on his shoulder, he relaxed. He was familier with this hand. He smiled calmly under the mask and looked at the figure towering above him. It was…...Voldermort!

* * *

 _ **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED HARRY POTTER HIGH! PLS LIKE AND REVIEW FOR MAYEB A SECOND ONE ;)))))))))) - MOIST 3 3 3**_


End file.
